I Don't Own a Gun, But I Do Have a Sword
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Syaoran & Sakura's Daughter has been asked out to a School Dance by a boy, who will the two Magical parents react to this. Read and Find out


**Author's Note:**Both my dad's (my Mum remarried) are use to always threated to chase off any boy who cames asking me out, with a shot filled with salt balls or something like that and shot them in the back side. Funnily enough they haven't been threating me with that since I entered year 11, but my Step Dad still seems to scare the boys who have taken an interest in me without even trying. So anyway, i was thinking about that and the fact that My Step Dad owns a shut gun but my Dad doesn't, but he owns a Sword and for some reason this little fic started forming in my brain. This is actually based of two similar Conversations with both my Dads (at different places and ages, too, i think) and i put them together and added stuff. Why did I use CardCaptor Sakura for the background to this fic, well i was thinking of doing this for Inuyasha and i probably will do something similar one day, but Inuyasha did quite go with what i was wanting to write so i tried again with CardCaptor Sakura and it just worked, plus Syaoran Li has an awsome Sword! As does Inuyashe (Inuyasha: "Feh" (and stalks off) but you have a better chance of actually being able to wield Syaoran's Sword. So CardCaptor Sakura it was.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the characters or themes in this fic, they belong to CLAMP

**Revisited 7/11/08: **Haven't changed much, just enough to make myself happy and prove to myself that my English, (grammar and punctuation and stuff) has impoved. I'll probably reread this in another six months or so and re-edit it again.  
I hope you enjoy.

****

* * *

**I Don't Own a Gun, But I Do Have a Sword**

**By SapphireShell91**

"Dad, I'm going to ask you really, really nicely one more time; please don't stab him."

Li Sakura looked up from her cup of tea, over at her husband and daughter.

Her thirteen year old daughter, Hope had come home over the moon, for the fact that she an actual date for her first middle school dance and so, had spent all afternoon telling her mother about the boy who had asked her.

But that happy, over-excited attitude had quickly changed as soon as her father came home and she started to panic.

Li Syaoran had made it quite clear, early on in his daughter's life that, since he didn't own a gun, but did a sword, would stab any boy who came within ten feet of his daughter.

Sakura knew this was a joke, well she hoped it was… then again you could never really tell with Syaoran, whether he was joking and when he wasn't, especially when he was wearing that indifferent face he was wearing now.

"No promises." Syaoran said calmly, not looking away from his evening paper. Hope let out a moan.

"DADDY!"

"He knows I have magic, right?" Syaoran asked off-hand, as if discussing the weather. Hope hesitated.

"No! Of cause not! I haven't told anyone, I'll look like a freak!" Hope snapped, nearly going hysterical at the idea.

"Well, if you think he'll think of you as a freak because I have magic and you have magic too, you know, then you shouldn't go out with him." Syaoran said matter of fact.

Hope scowled at her father and Sakura couldn't help but smile as she saw Syaoran of that age in that glare.

"I'm not dating him, it's a dance." Hope wailed at her father, who just smiled calmly and once again went back to his paper with a thoughtful expression.

"That's called a date." He said, from behind his paper.

"I don't care, just don't stab him or make him disappear or anything." Hope ordered him. Syaoran lifted his head and rubbed his chin.

"Disappear." He mumbled.

"NOOOO!" Hope wailed, "If you do that, I won't have anyone to go with to the dance and if people find out that he disappeared after he asked me to the dance, I'll never get asked out ever again!"

"Fine, no disappearing." Hope started to let out a sigh of relief, but stopped when a wicked grin passed across her father's face.

Smiling even more wickedly at his daughter's nervous face, Syaoran add, "I'll just chase him around with my sword and when he gets tired I'll cut off…"

He was stopped however by his wife as Sakura thought it was high time for her to intervene before her poor daughter died of embarrassment and anger.

She clamped a stern hand over her husband's firm mouth and in a quiet tone, she mumbled, "you will not finished that sentence in front of our thirteen year old daughter."

Syaoran sighed in defeat. Hope grinned in delight to see her father defeated by her mother. She got up from her chair, ran around the table and hugged her mother tightly.

"Thanks Mom, it's nice to know someone in this family is nice." She shot her father a death glare, which he half heartily returned. More for fact that if he had done he's full on death glare, he would probably scar his daughter for life.

Then again she'd probably pick up the habit and uses it on anyone who displeased her and then they'd really start having problems.

Syaoran sighed once more in defeat. He got up from the table and went off to find his sons, to see if they agreed with his "stab the boy before he got to close" plan.

* * *

_**The Night of the Dance**_

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Sakura squealed when she saw her daughter in the pretty bluey green dress, Tomoyo had made for her.

"Yeah, you really do! Good thing you take after your mother, cause if you looked anything like your…" BAM, Kero fell threw the air, only barely managing to catch himself before he hit the tiled floor of the kitchen. He floated back up to face height and glared at Syaoran who had just come in threw the kitchen's door.

"Damn Brat!" Kero hissed at him.

"Stupid, stuff animal." Syaoran replied and the two fell into their usual, silent glaring matches.

Sakura sighed heavily. No matter how many years those two had been living under the same roof, they still had their glaring matches.

She rolled her eyes at them and began to look away from the two, when she saw that her husband was holding something long and pole like.

She groaned, _he wasn't serious, was he?_

"Syaoran, what is that?" she asked half heartily, half of her really didn't want to know.

"A Baseball bat, more to the books apparently." Syaoran said smugly.

His wife, his daughter and the stuffed animal were silent, huge sweat drops on the side of their heads.

Then Hope exploded.

"DADDY! No, baseball bats!" she screamed, Sakura and Kero covered their ears to try and block out the screeching. Syaoran looked unperturbed.

"Why not, you said no swords or magic, so I went for the baseball bat option, less damage… in some ways, or would you have rather I had got a shotgun." He asked, turning around as if was really going back out to get a shot gun.

"DADDY!"

"Can't do anything right by you, can I?" he sighed, Hope shook her head at super speed.

"Fine, no sword, no magic, no baseball bats' and no shotgun." He said in defeat. Hope beamed full beam.

"Thank you, Dad." She squealed.

The door bell rang and Hope squealed ended in a nervous squeak and she suddenly fidgeted with her clothes.

"I'll get that…" Syaoran said moving for the door, but Sakura shot him a warning look.

"Kai, Maika, will one of you go and get the door." She yelled to her twin sons, who where watching TV in the living room.

"Fine!" one of the yelled, Sakura guessed Kai, from the cranky note in his voice.

"Hope, it's your boyfriend." Kai sung after a moment. Hope's face flushed scarlet.

"He's not my Boyfriend." She yelled back and with shooting her father a warning look, she ran for the hallway to the door.

"Leave the bat and the sword." Sakura muttered to her husband as she passed him to follow her daughter.

Syaoran sighed, leaning the bat up against the kitchen bench and followed his wife.

A tall young boy stood awkwardly in the doorway, with the twins grinning evilly up at him as they spotted their father walking down the hall after their mother.

"Ready to go." Hope asked, happy to hurry the boy out of her house as quick as possible as to not give her father or younger brothers a window of opportunity to tease or taunt or whatever.

"Have fun." Sakura called after them cheerily.

As soon as her daughter and her date were out of sight, Sakura closed the door, though as she did so, she flicked her wrist carelessly outside and several lights zoomed in the direction her daughter had gone.

"What was that?" Syaoran demanded. Sakura looked up at her husband innocently, but he wasn't buying it.

"Well." He asked, tapping his foot and after a moment, though confused as to what was going on, their twin sons followed their father's action.

Sakura let a little giggle.

"Oh please, you think I'd let my daughter go out with a boy without some sort of supervision." She asked her family, they all looked blank.

"But didn't you just do that." Kero asked confused. Sakura smiled wickedly.

"I am the Card Mistress, I can send out a couple of cards to keep an eye on her and if he gets to close, well…" she snapped her fingers and still smiling she hummed her way back to the kitchen.

"Plus," she said as she reached the corner of the hall, "I have a sword, too, you know." And with that she disappeared into the kitchen

"Dad, Mom's evil at times isn't she." One of his sons asked shuddering. Syaoran continued to stare after his wife, thoroughly amused, though a little annoyed as the fact that she got to have the fun in that matter.

"She sure is. Don't get on the wrong side of her, it's worse then getting on the wrong side of me." He told them and he too shuddered.

"I'm not going to date, til I leave home." The other twin whispered to his brother and father, both nodding.

"Wise." Syaoran said, before heading towards the kitchen to get some answers from his wife.


End file.
